Contents in which a 3D effect of contents can be visually felt are generally referred to as “3D contents” and apart therefrom, contents which can stimulate five senses of a user including a visual sense, a hearing sense, an olfactory sense, and the like are referred to as “4D contents”.
In recent years, 4D contents have been primarily played at a theater or a special cinema, but a consumption area of the 4D contents has been gradually extended indoors. That is, in addition to a study for providing predetermined 4D contents to spectators for a special cinema, a study for providing various 4D contents transmitted from a broadcasting station to users in a household even in a general household has been in active progress.
To this end, the study makes an effort to implement an audio video (AV) device capable of providing 4D contents and a 4D effect reproducing device (in particular, scent diffusing device). In recent years, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) which is an international standardization organization for multimedia contents has defined interface standards for communication between a virtual world and the virtual world and between the virtual world and a real world through an MPEG-V project (ISO/IEC 23005).